tale of drake
by stevenuniversefanz37
Summary: someone from sly's past comes back
1. Sir Raleigh chapter 1 part I

Hi, my name is Drake, Drake Cooper and I'm a thief from a long line of thieves in-fact thieving is the family business. And I'm sly's brother, I work for Interpol and I'm also a thief, because of my Interpol status I work alongside Carmelita while trying to secretly aid sly. Any way enough about me I suppose id better tell the story.

After working with Carmelita for a while I deciphered her safe combo mostly because she was off on another assignment. when I opened her safe I saw she had an entire file on just sly giving me the opportunity to place all the information about the Fiendish Five in Carmelita's file on sly knowing he'd come for the file. Speaking of which I heard a vent above the office I quickly placed a calling card and shut her safe and re locked it as I hid behind her desk as the door to her office opened as Sly came in I heard.

"way to go. Sly. This is where Inspector Carmelita Fox stashes all her important files. I hacked into the police security mainframe and discovered the vaults combo. Try dialing 9-3-7." Says Bentley as Sly types in the combo

'Hm… I wonder if I can hack into their communications.' I think as I tap some buttons on my watch and place an ear piece in my ear.

"Now if I can get the correct frequency… got it." I say quietly as I listen in on Slys' communications.

I look over the desk to see Sly holding the file and my calling card, I quickly duck as he looks around the room I press the button on my ear comm. just as Sly presses his.

"Nice job – you got it! If you come down through the fire escape and the parking lot. We'll be waiting in the getaway van." Murray says.

"Okay I'll be down, but Bentley I got the file but I also found this calling card from another thief it looks like mine ,but red." Sly says.

"We'll worry about that after we get away Sly." Bentley says.

"Alright on my way." Sly says as he runs out the window as I come out from behind the desk, thankfully I was close enough to hear what happens next. I heard someone yell I look out the window still hidden as I see Carmelita aiming her shock pistol at Sly normally I'd try to help, but I'd rather wait because I know sly can take care of himself.

"CRIMINAL!" Carmelita yells.

"You foolish raccoon I've caught you red handed." Carmelita yells.

"Ahh… Carmelita… I haven't seen you the since I gave you the slip in Bombay." Sly says.

"Which reminds me you need to return the fire stone of India to its rightful owners." Carmelita says.

I remember reading about that case report saying Sly and his gang managed to steal it off of a highly wanted thief, whether he returned it to the people of India is unknown, well knowing Sly I guess not.

"Aw. And I was going to give it to you as a little token of my – hey you know that shock pistol really brings out the color of your eyes. Very fetching." Sly says.

"You think, this pistol packs a paralyzing punch. You ought to try it. It might snap you out of your crime spree." Carmelita says.

"And give up our little rendezvous." Sly questions. Smirking.

"Plenty of time for that, once your safely behind bars." Carmelita says.

"Love to stick around and chat, but I just dropped by to pick up this case file. I think you've had it long enough." Sly says as he starts running down the fire escape.

Carmelita repeatedly shooting at the fire escape, as I get close to the window to follow I see the fire escape totally destroyed.

'Damn it Carmelita.' I think. thankfully there is a back way down after I go through that I run to the parking lot seeing the cars get destroyed, as I run as fast as I can to catch up to their van as sly jumps in and closes the door. I throw a small tracking device to the back of the van as Carmelita yells one more time.

"You can't escape me, raccoon." as more cops arrive as Carmelita hops down as Mr. Barkley and myself confront Carmelita.

Sly's P.O.V

As me Bentley and Murray pulled away from police headquarters I decided to show Bentley the calling card as I asked Murry to pull over for a few minutes.

"Well Sly the calling card looks like yours, but with orange and red markings could be a new thief trying to copy you." Bentley says,

"Hmm… perhaps I'll be right back." I say as I run out of the van climbing on a nearby rooftop and getting close to the parking lot of the police station as I pull out my binocucom and zoom in I see a raccoon with light orange fur and red markings, a red mask a light blue shirt with an Interpol badge on the front pocket, tan combat pants with blue and yellow patterns, navy style combat boots, a holster connecting at the hip and going around the thigh (imagine a U.S. Marshal gun holster) and a shock pistol in holster a small pack on his back a side pouch for other equipment and a cooper cane on his back.

"Wait he has a cooper cane how does he have that, I should call Bentley no wait." I say quietly.

And I assume that's Mr. Barkley the shorter of the three, wait a minute their talking.

"Wow Carmelita I know you wanted to catch Sly Cooper, but destroying the parking lot not your best idea, I mean what ever did the parking lot do to you." the raccoon says smirking.

"Shut up Drake it's not like I was trying to destroy the parking lot." Carmelita yells getting in his face.

"Carmelita, seeing as how you can't catch one thief I'm assigning Drake to help you catch Cooper." Mr. Barkley says.

"Thank you, Mr. Barkley." Drake says.

"But… Mr. Barkley." Carmelita tries to argue.

"No, no Carmelita my decision is final you're to work with Drake to apprehend Sly Cooper." Barkley says walking away.

"Well what do we do now." Carmelita asks.

"Well you go and file the report, I already have a lead I'll call you when I have something to report." Drake says walking off.

"He has a lead I think it's time to get back the van." I say as I run back to the van I arrive on the street that the van is parked and get in telling Murry to punch it.

 ** _Once again, my gang and I gave Carmelita. I was surprised at how well she took it. Finally, the secret police file I've been searching for all these years, with this I could avenge my family and regain possession of our most valued treasure. It all began when I was just a baby boy living with my brother and mother , I was a kid bouncing on my father's knee you see I come from a long line of master thieves who kept all their secrets of sneaking and stealing in an ancient book the Thieveus Raccoonus , anyone who read it learned to be especially sneaky which is why we specialize in stealing from criminals, after all there is no honor honor no challenge no fun stealing from ordinary people, you rip off a master criminal you know you're a master thief._**

 **** ** _Well on the night I was supposed to inherit the book five visitors came unannounced to our door my father fought to protect us, but the gang of villains known as the Fiendish five overpowered him and ransacked our house until they found the Thievius Raccoonus. Our family's manual of thieving greatness fell into their filthy hands they tore the book into five pieces and split up each villain disappearing to the far corners of the world to commit dastardly crimes._**

 **** ** _Broke and alone I was dumped at the town orphanage there I met two guys who would become my life long buddies and trusted crew, Bentley techno genius and strategist supreme and Murray part time driver and fulltime burden. Together we pledged to track down the Fiendish Five. Avenge my father and steal back the Theivius Raccoonus. I knew I was about to face the toughest test of my life. On this mission, I would either become a master thief like my ancestors before me or fail and allow my family name to bite the dust._**

Me and my crew find a good hide out and immediately set up camp when I walk in I talk to Bentley

"That was a nice piece of work back there at Police Headquarters. Sly. I've also taken the liberty to mark our next objective." Bentley says as I look around the hideout a little bit before deciding to head out.

30 minutes earlier Drakes P.O.V

"I already have a lead." I say as I walk over to my car a 95' black with blue and yellow stripes as I start the engine I look at the tracking device seeing the dot stopped.

"Huh… they must have set up a hideout, very clever of them I can park a couple of buildings from them and observe." I say as I drive off leaving a fuming Carmelita behind. I drive to the same street Sly's hideout and park a couple cars away and turn off the car and take the time to look at the file or to be precise a copy of the file knowing this they'll most likely go after Sir Raleigh first.


	2. Sir Raleigh chapter 2 part II

According to the file, _Raleigh was a frog born to privilege as he soon became bored and turned to piracy, he was brought into the Fiendish Five as Chief Engineer._ I put the file down as I see the Cooper van go I turn on my car and follow at a distance so they don't know I'm following them, and if I do lose them I always have the tracker on their van as their signal goes all the way to the Welsh Triangle. I guess I got here early because I didn't see Sly and their van I looked at the tracking device showing they'd be here soon, so I decided to camoflauge my car as they arrived I hid in the bushes I heard footsteps pass as I receive a communication.

"Hey. Sly! I just spotted something that's going to complicate the mission. See that nasty looking gate? It blocks the only road leading into Raleigh's hideout." Bentley says.

"No problem. I'll just use my climb move." Sly says.

"Okay. But remember, you can only climb on certain objects like pipes and ropes…".

"Yeah sure. And like that ladder there?" sly says.

"That is correct. But do not forget. Sly, you have to get close…." Bentley tries to instruct

"…then grab the ladder. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Relax Bentley. I live for this stuff!" sly says completely ignoring Bentley.

"Yeah, and that's what worries me." Bentley says as Sly goes and climbs up the ladder and over the gate. I follow slowly in tow as Sly is a little further away I get another communication.

"Hold on. Sly. See those searchlights?" Bentley asks.

"One careless step and you'll be subjected to acute combustion!" Bentley says with a voice full of warning and worry.

'Acute combustion I think I'd rather have Sly avoid that.' I think as I move slowly over and across the open field.

"Are you done whining? Let's go!" Sly demands.

'While I admire my brother's tenacity that is no way to talk to someone who is helping you. come on sly. He's risking his neck for you, heck so is Murray. The least you could do is show gratitude, because if not for them you wouldn't have gotten this far.' I think as I hide in a nearby bush waiting for Sly to go by.

"I'm just trying to keep you alive "partner." Bentley says with a sneer.

"Fortunately for you I launched these signal repeaters throughout Raleigh's fortress. Get close to one and I can checkpoint your progress!" Bentley says.

"Nice." Sly says as he cuts communication and takes out a guard and avoids spotlights as he runs deeper into Raleigh's fortress so to do I as Sly comes to an open area I press the ear piece to keep communications open.

"According to my Amphibio-positioning system, that big blimp is where Raleigh is hiding out." Bentley says.

"You know, that blimp looks more like a machine than a hide-out." Sly says as from my hiding spot I look at Raleigh's hide out.

'No kidding, Sly.' I think.

"Your right, Sly. That is a storm machine! It's the reason why it never stops raining around here." Bentley says.

"That explains all the wrecked ships." Sly says.

"But, why would Raleigh want bad weather at his own hideout, 24/7?" Bentley asks.

'Well maybe he's using it because he doesn't want to be found.' I think sarcastically.

"Beats me, but rain or shine. I'm going to steal my family's book back. And if Raleigh gets in my way… its on." Sly says cockily.

'Well he certainly has dad's cockiness.' I think as I continue to observe and listen as Sly continues on and takes out a guard as he takes out the guard as he crosses the waterfall as he stops at a gate and a hook.

"Nice job so far. Sly. To get over the next gate. You'll need to grab onto this hook using your cane." Bentley says.

"Got it. Jump and grab onto hooks." Sly says as he wastes little time going over the gate and runs over more water wheels, as he takes out a guard I run, jump, and grab onto the hook and swing myself over as I land I make my way over the water wheels, only to be met with a second row of water wheels with fences on them and more spotlights. I get to the end I see him gathering more clue bottles as I slowly trail behind him as I come to a safe as I hide in the bush next to it and I hear Bentley tell Sly something about gathering the remaining clue bottles.

"Okay Sly, enter the vault code. The code for the vault is 7-9-2." Bentley says as he enters the code.

"Sly! You've found a page from the Thievious Raccoonus! This page teaches old Drake Cooper's fast attack dive move." Bentley says as Sly puts it in his pack.

'Well now I know where I got my name.' I think as Sly heads across one final set of water wheels and smashes a case holding a key and goes to the gate and heads further into Raleigh's island as I follow behind.


End file.
